


They'll Never Know

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: Kyungsoo sempre fora conformado. Se as coisas eram para ser de determinada forma, por que ele teria que mudar algo? Observar à distância e reclamar era muito mais fácil.Aquele final de tarde no vestiário, entretanto, parecia ser um sinal de que ele deveria agir de uma vez por todas. Quem sabe, por ser seu último ano no colégio, a sorte resolveu lhe dar uma chance para mudar algumas coisas.Ele era conformado, mas uma oportunidade tão grande não poderia ser desperdiçada. Não mesmo.





	They'll Never Know

> " _Oh, I will cross the line first, to the same world where you are”_

“ **Ela acha que tem alguma chance comigo** ”, o moreno de lábios carnudos comentou, convencido. Uma gargalhada alta lhe escapando ao ver a expressão de falsa surpresa no rosto do garoto em pé. “ **Sehun, quando terei paz?** ”.

“ **Seu ego é maior que sua boca** ”, o loiro rebateu, o encarando enquanto lambia os próprios lábios.

“ **Tenho algo bem maior que os dois juntos** ”, piscou para Sehun. “ **Você sabe muito bem** ”, ajeitou a jaqueta do time no corpo e levantou do gramado, se aproximando do mais alto.

“ **Idiota!** ”, murmurou entredentes, as bochechas levemente rosadas. Culpa do sol e da irritação. “ **A próxima vez que você comentar sobre isso, vou quebrar a sua cara** ”, a expressão séria no rosto de Sehun não convenceu nem um pouco o jogador. Oh Sehun mau humorado era excitante.

“ **Relaxa, bro** ”, passou o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro do amigo. “‘ **Cê sabe... Foi só uma brincadeirinha** ”, sussurrou, olhando para os lados, à procura de algum possível público interessado no que eles faziam. Como não tinha, ele roçou o nariz nos cabelos loiros de Sehun. Cheirava a suor e shampoo, do jeito que gostava.

“ **Argh!** ”, Sehun grunhiu, se afastando com uma cotovelada. Esfregava a nuca, meio arrepiado. “ **Me deixa em paz, cacete!** ”, o loiro lhe deu as costas, sem falar mais nada.

“ **Adoro os nervosinhos** ”, o moreno suspirou, ainda risonho, observando o amigo e colega de time andar rapidamente em direção às portas de entrada do colégio. E claro, não lhe poupando de receber um dedo do meio como despedida.

Os tênis brancos pisavam macios sobre a grama, enquanto ele seguia a mesmo caminho de Sehun. Durante o curto trajeto, o celular de Kai vibrou no bolso direito da calça jeans justa, porém ele não deu muita importância. Continuou com os passos lentos e ritmados, sem pressa alguma para a aula. Apenas quando vibrou pela terceira vez, pescou o aparelho de dentro do bolso e desbloqueou a tela. Tossiu meio desesperado, sem ar, quase se engasgando com o chiclete que mascava, ao ver o que alguém havia lhe mandado como mensagem.

“ **Mas que merda é essa?!** ”, proferiu irritado, estacando na calçada, enquanto olhava para os lados. “ **Quem foi o filho da puta?** ”, tornou  a andar, meio perdido, sem saber o que fazer direito. Os olhos pequenos corriam por todos que estavam ao redor, o cenho franzido. Ninguém parecia suspeito o suficiente.

Quando o aparelho vibrou pela quarta vez no dia, Kai tocou rapidamente no botão ‘ler’ da mensagem vinda de um número privado. Era diferente das três primeiras recebidas.

  
**[** Sala de dança, em quinze minutos. **Sozinho**. **]**

  
“ **Só pode ser piada** ”, o tom de voz alto chamando a atenção de alguns alunos. Ele apenas se limitou a sorrir torto, disfarçando o nervosismo. E sem mais interrupções, entrou no prédio.

O garoto sentado no gramado, poucos metros distante da dupla anterior, supostamente lendo um livro de física, abriu um sorriso gigante ao ver a cena toda. Saiu da posição de índio em que estava, e se levantou, colocando o objeto na bolsa. O celular, antes escondido entre as páginas cheias de fórmulas, retornou para o bolso da calça. Estava tão feliz que poderia sair dali gritando e saltitando sem parar. Mas deixaria aquilo para comemorar depois. Após ajustar a alça da bolsa no ombro esquerdo, seguiu o mesmo caminho dos dois jogadores.

* * *

 Devo ter calculado o tempo errado.

Supostamente, Kai deveria ter chegado aqui há vinte minutos. Minha aula de química estava sendo desperdiçada por causa do atraso dele. E isso era um saco!

Com as minhas mãos apoiadas no piso gelado, tomei impulso e me levantei. Tirei a bolsa que estava pendurada na cadeira e a cruzei em meu corpo, a alça pesando no meu ombro. “ **Que se foda. Amanhã eu dou mais um gostinho pra ele** ”, sussurrei, um sorriso maldoso involuntário em meus lábios.

Caminhava para perto do rádio, com a intenção de apagar a lâmpada, quando ouvi a maçaneta da porta girar. O estalar do interruptor sob meus dedos ecoou na sala, a escuridão tomando conta de tudo, apenas a luz através da janela batendo no chão liso e brilhante. Meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro por algum motivo desconhecido. Okay, Kyungsoo, quem você quer enganar? O motivo estava ali, em pé, perto da porta.

Eu estava meio assustado. _As coisas se tornariam concretas agora_. Em meio ao meu nervosismo, cerrei os punhos, temendo que ele visse o quão trêmulo eu estava. Quando abri a boca para falar, fui interrompido pelo barulho da porta se fechando. Kai bateu com tanta força que meus ombros se encolheram automaticamente.

“ **Então, é você a coisinha feia que me mandou aquelas mensagens?** ”, sorriu torto.

Numa mania que eu não conseguia perder, franzi o cenho e mordisquei os lábios, ao ouvir a primeira frase dele. “ **É, sou eu** ”, falei meio rouco por ter ficado tão calado.

“ **Certo... Antes que eu quebre essa sua cara, me passa seu celular** ”, estendeu a mão, os dedos longos, finos e tortos.

“ **Que?!** ”, gargalhei, ao perceber o que ele queria fazer. O tom de ordem dele fez uma pequena chama de raiva acender em meu interior. “ **Não vai me dizer que nessa sua mente pequena de amendoim, eu só tenho aquilo no celular?** ”, um sorriso debochado tomando conta dos meus lábios. Definitivamente, você tem de mudar esse gênio, Kyungsoo.

Tudo o que recebi como resposta foi um grunhido. Kai caminhou tão rápido na minha direção, que só tive noção da aproximação quando o antebraço esquerdo dele empurrou meu pescoço contra a parede. Meus pés apenas me levaram para trás, automaticamente.

“ **O que você tá querendo, hein?** ”, questionou entredentes.

A situação em que eu estava não era das melhores, mas estava adorando todo aquele contato. _Era a primeira vez que eu o tinha tão próximo de mim._ E mesmo que não estivesse em condições de pensar nisso, eu só tremia por sentir o calor dele assim. Lambi os lábios, inquieto, observando os detalhes do rosto tão bonito que ele tinha. Mesmo as pequenas imperfeições na pele, do fim da adolescência, não mudavam a obra toda. Perdido nas sensações, fechei meus olhos e suspirei pesado. Ele cheirava tão bem.

“ **Kai...** ”, sussurrei, meio entorpecido. Quando abri os olhos, firmei o olhar naqueles lábios tão tentadores. Até perceber o jeito que ele também estava me analisando.

“ **Está brincando** ”, proferiu, me livrando do toque sufocante dele. Eu caí meio mole no chão, sem ar, e totalmente envergonhado comigo mesmo. Da forma como tinha me deixado levar pelo momento. “ **Você tá muito afim de mim** ”, concluiu, achando graça nas próprias palavras.

“ **Não** ”, respondi, mesmo que aquilo fosse uma afirmativa.

“ **Isso é tão óbvio qu-** ”, mal deixei com que ele terminasse aquela frase, as palavras saíram da minha boca totalmente na defensiva.

“ **Só quero transar com você** ”, o tom da minha voz séria demais. Se eu repetisse outra vez, até acreditaria naquilo. “ **Te acho gostoso. Apenas isso** ”, finalizei. Espalmei minha mão na parede, buscando apoio para me levantar. Aquela posição em que eu estava era ridícula demais.

“ **O que?** ”, se engasgou e começou a rir. “ **Você é pirado, né?** ”, questionou, meio incrédulo. Confesso que eu também estava, com minhas próprias palavras e falta de vergonha. As coisas estavam saindo do rumo. 

“ **Não** ”, quem sabe um pouco desesperado. Mas quem não seria, com uma oportunidade daquelas?

“ **Não vou te comer** ”, me estudou dos pés à cabeça, um brilho de julgamento no olhar.

“ **Bom, você já sabe o que vai acontecer** ”, suspirei. Nada do que eu havia planejado para a discussão estava saindo como o esperado. Não era para ser assim. “ **Sua foto com o seu amigo circulando pelo colégio...** ”, cala a boca, Kyungsoo, não era para ser nada disso, porra!

“ **Foda-se, garoto! Eu tenho ótimos argumentos para isso. Não é a primeira vez que fazem boatos absurdos sobre mim** ”, sorriu. “ **Eu tenho a minha reputação aqui dentro. Essa foto não faria o mínimo sentido** ”.

“ **Kai, você não seria o primeiro ‘pegador’ do mundo a deslizar para o mundo colorido** ”, aquilo já estava me entediando. Não estávamos chegando a ponto algum. “ **E nem o primeiro a testar isso com o melhor amigo** ”, molhei os lábios. “ **Ter um amigo gostoso como o Sehun é até tentação demais** ”.

“ **Cala essa boca!** ”, grunhiu, o corpo todo se tornando rígido involuntariamente.

“ **Você gosta dele, não é?** ”, suspirei. Era nítido.

“ **Isso não é da sua conta! Sehun não tem nada a ver com isso aqui** ”, ele estava visivelmente nervoso e afetado. Tão óbvio.

“ **Então, vamos voltar ao que interessa** ”, abri o zíper da minha bolsa e peguei o celular.

“ **Já disse, garoto** ”, embrenhou a mão nos cabelos. Um hábito dele que eu conhecia muito bem. “ **Eu não vou ficar com você** ”, era esperado que ele não fosse aceitar de primeira.

“ **Se não fizer isso por você, faça pelo seu amigo** ”, proferi despreocupado. Meus polegares deslizaram pela tela do celular, abrindo pastas e mais pastas dentro do sistema até encontrar o que eu queria.

“ **O Sehun não tem-** ”, toquei o botão de play, interrompendo-o.

Os gemidos altos e obscenos no meu celular ecoavam pela sala de dança, enquanto o garoto moreno me encarava de olhos arregalados. Foi impossível segurar o sorriso que teimava em tomar conta dos meus lábios. Por que esse idiota achava que eu tiraria apenas fotos?

“ **O que é isso?** ”, se aproximou, e eu levantei a mão num claro sinal de que ele não se aproximasse de mim.

“ **Um pequeno vídeo amador de dois garotos gostosos no vestiário. Um inexperiente garoto loiro chupando o amigo** ”, pausei o vídeo, cessando o barulho todo, e guardei o celular no bolso da calça. A voz arrastada de Kai, guiando as ações de Sehun, ainda presas na minha cabeça. “ **Você parece um ótimo professor. Tô muito ansioso para aprender** ”, sorri tranquilo, como se meu coração não estivesse quase saindo pela boca.

“ **Não vo-** ”, tentou repetir, mas eu interrompi no mesmo instante.

“ **Você é quem sabe. Não seria até melhor que todos soubessem? Teria até mais opções para garotos** ”, aticei, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

“ **Eu não sou veado. Aquilo foi só uma aposta!** ”, gritou.

“ **Mas que aposta mais saudável. Estou surpreso** ”, ri, me segurando para não gargalhar da expressão estampada no rosto dele. Kai estava naquela famosa fase de negação. Tsc.

“ **Eu não sou o único garoto desse mundo. Por que não vai infernizar outro?** ”, andou de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, o semblante pensativo demais. Em meio a um suspiro longo, a minha mente apenas gritava o quão atraente ele era. _Porra!_

“ **Porque o seu dia de sorte foi o mesmo que o meu. Por razões diferentes, claro** ”, menti. _Não falaria para aquele imbecil que eu era caidinho por ele há milênios._ “Poderia ser qualquer um, mas você estava lá”, suspirei dramaticamente. “ **E então?** ”, mordisquei minha boca, nervoso. A ansiedade me corroendo por dentro.

“ **Okay** ”, pronunciou, um sorriso estranho nos lábios. “ **Vou transar com você** ”, o que? Sério?

“ **Espero que a tentativa de apagar o vídeo do meu celular, quando estiver na minha casa, não tenha passado na sua cabeça** ”, levantei uma sobrancelha. Achando a resposta dele rápida demais. “ **Nem de me matar. Alguém já está bem avisado, caso eu apareça assassinado por aí, misteriosamente...** ”, completei.

“ **Mas quanta imaginação, por favor** ”, o riso debochado ecoando na sala toda. “ **Não se sinta tão precioso e importante assim** ”.

“ **Nunca é demais prevenir** ”, retirei o papel da bolso. Ainda não estava acreditando que eu ia entregar aquilo de verdade. “ **Amanhã você vai nesse endereço** ”, estendi o bilhete que havia escrito na noite anterior. “ **Você aceitou até que rápido demais** ”, comentei, em voz alta, o meu pensamento de segundos atrás. 

Ele pegou o papel, lendo rapidamente o conteúdo, meio desinteressado. E depois colocou dentro do bolso da calça jeans.

“ **Apesar dessa sua cara, uma bundinha de graça para comer, ainda é uma bundinha** ”, estalou os lábios. A postura hostil dele dissipando da mesma forma que surgiu, repentinamente. Mas o tom de voz ainda era cortante.

“ **É. Um pau de graça, assim... Não se pode desperdiçar** ”, lhe dei as costas, segurando uma puta vontade repentina de chorar. “ **Amanhã. Às quatro da tarde** ”, conclui, caminhando rapidamente para fora da sala, nem sequer olhei para trás.

Muitos metros distante, no meio do corredor, soltei o ar dos pulmões e funguei. Quase desmoronando, esfreguei as palmas das mãos nos olhos, sentindo a umidade deles na minha pele. Filho de uma puta! Não imaginava que ele seria tão rude. Eu sabia que aquele não era um dos melhores momentos para exigir algo positivo do Kai, mas não deixava de machucar.

“ **Eu sequer falei meu nome** ”, suspirei, sentindo meu peito apertado, angustiado, e caminhei em direção a minha aula de química quase perdida. Tinha de pensar numa boa desculpa para explicar o atraso.

* * *

 “ **Baek** ”, chamei, deslizando a ponta da caneta por toda a extensão das costas do meu melhor amigo. Eu sabia qual era a reação, mas era a única maneira de chamar a atenção dele para longe da porcaria do celular. Aquele era apenas um dos meus truquezinhos sujos para atormentá-lo.

“ **Ei! Quantas vezes eu já disse para não fazer isso?!** ”, coçou os braços, os pelos arrepiados. “ **Argh!** ”, tremeu. Fiquei encarando Baekhyun até os toques dos polegares ligeiros sobre a tela pararem de vez e ele finalmente olhar pra mim.

“ **Falei com o Kai e... Você já sabe** ”, fui direto ao ponto.

“ **Não acredito!** ”, comentou, boquiaberto. Byun me achava medroso demais para tais atitudes. E eu não negava a razão dele. “ **Sério? E ele aceitou?** ”, se aproximou mais, totalmente interessado no assunto.

“ **Aceitou** ”, respondi, rabiscando a lateral da folha de caderno. Dezenas de espirais em tinta preta. “ **Você não acha que foi fácil demais?** ”, apoiei os braços na carteira, e o rosto em minhas mãos.

“ **Você queria que ele fizesse o que?** ”, riu do meu aparente desânimo.

“ **Sinceramente falando?** ”, levantei meu olhar, vendo Baekhyun assentir. “ **Achei que ele me daria uma sova e eu estaria no inferno nesse momento** ”.

“ **Você é muito dramático** ”, revirei os olhos. Como se ele não fosse pior do que eu.

“ **Eu tentei chegar ao ponto da chantagem numa boa. Mas no fim, ele me ofendeu, e eu ofendi. Quer dizer, tentei ofender. Ele estava pouco se fodendo para o que eu dizia, além do vídeo** ”, falei afobado, queria despejar tudo da minha mente. “ **No fim, virou tudo em ‘bundinha’, ‘pau’ e ‘te comer’** ”.

Baekhyun riu daquele jeito muito discreto que só ele conhecia e sabia fazer.

“ **Tô desencantado** ”, bufei, frustrado.

“ **E você queria o que, Soo? Acha que vai fazer ele gostar de você assim?** ”, me interrogou. Os olhos fixos nos meus.

“ **Não é como se eu quisesse** ”, olhei para o lado. Aquilo era uma grande mentira. “ **Não me importo** ”.

“ **Ah, me engana que eu gosto!** ”, guinchou. Odeio quando ele faz isso. Não tinha perdido a audição em todos esses anos por pura intervenção divina. “ **Desde que você viu o Kai pela primeira vez, esse cu piscou** ”.

“ **Cala a boca!** ”, rebati, totalmente constrangido. “ **Meu deus, que fiz pra merecer isso?** ”, deitei a cabeça na carteira novamente. “ **Nada do que eu queria acabou como planejado** ”, nada mesmo.

“ **Planos são feitos para falhar** ”, Byun e suas filosofias aleatórias.

“ **Não são as promessas?** ”, minha voz totalmente abafada pela posição em que eu estava. Aquela conversa toda estava me deixando ainda mais cansado mentalmente.

“ **Essas também** ”, concluiu.

“ **Ele vai transar comigo amanhã** ”, comentei, levantando minha cabeça. Se eu estivesse de bom humor, teria rido muito da cara que Baekhyun fez. Sério.

“ **V-você... Ele... O que?** ”, segurou minhas mãos, os olhos quase saindo das órbitas. “ **Mas isso não era apenas uma possibilidade? E no final? Soo, o que você fez?** ”, apertou meus dedos. Mas ele não tinha entendido nada do que eu deixei subentendido?

“ **Eu ia pedir pra ele sair comigo por uns dias. Só sair mesmo...** ”, proferi, tentando me livrar do toque de Baekhyun. Caralho, ele tinha noção da força? “ **Quem sabe em algum desses dias, eu tivesse coragem o suficiente para falar que gostava dele pra valer** ”.

“ **Chega ao ponto!** ”, o tom de voz ansioso, desesperado. Por que ele estava daquele jeito?

“ **Você tinha que ver a cara dele** ”, o acontecido de horas atrás se repetindo na minha mente. “ **O jeito estúpido. Aquele filho de uma puta!** ”, grunhi. “ **Você sabe que eu detesto parecer vulnerável para esse tipo de pessoa** ”, detestava parecer vulnerável para qualquer um, na verdade.

“ **Ah, claro** ”, falou debochado. “ **‘ _Kai, seu grandessíssimo idiota. Estou puto com você, tão desiludido. Me fode amanhã porque te odeio pra caralho!_ ’. Faça-me o favor!**”, Byun estava bravo? Certo, ele estava muito bravo.

“ **Calma...** ”, tentei me explicar, mas fui totalmente cortado.

“ **Calma, um caralho! Eu juro que tento te entender** ”, o olhei espantado. “ **Soo, você é tão fofo e lindo e... Por que você fez isso, cara? Você é um idiota impulsivo!** ”, sempre tão passivo agressivo.

“ **Baekhyun...** ”, eu nem sabia o que argumentar. Não queria parar para pensar direito naquilo.

“ **Você não merece isso. Aquele imbecil não merece isso de você!** ”, empurrou minhas mãos doloridas contra meu peito. “ **A sua vida não é um filme. Vamos ser realistas aqui, Do Kyungsoo! O Kai não vai se apaixonar por você depois da sua primeira vez. A porra da sua primeira vez!** ”, grunhiu. “ **Eu não tenho palavras. É demais pro meu coração** ”, me olhou com raiva, o rosto completamente vermelho.

“ **Vai ser só uma vez...** ”, e eu não era uma garota, para me fixar tanto nesse detalhe. _Não é como se eu me importasse com minha primeira vez... Eu me importava._

“ **Ele não gosta de você. Está fazendo isso por obrigação** ”, repetiu. Ele adorava me lembrar desse tipo de coisa.

“ **Eu sei! Ele não gosta de mim. Já entendi muito bem essa parte. E daí?!** ”, rosnei.

Meu rosto e meu corpo pareciam queimar de tanta raiva e frustração. Mas aquela sensação toda diminuiu, assim que senti os braços de Baekhyun em torno de mim, um abraço apertado muito gostoso. Então, tudo o que eu fiz foi envolver ele igualmente. E só então percebi minhas lágrimas. Era a segunda vez no dia.

“ **Você vai se machucar tanto** ”, sussurrou.

“ **Eu sei** ”, murmurei, tentando engolir aquele bolo em minha garganta. “ **Mas vou machucar também** ”, tentei nos convencer com minhas próprias mentiras.

“ **Não, você não vai** ”, fechei os olhos, concordando mentalmente.

_Eu sei. Sei muito bem._

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente testando as águas desse famigerado site.


End file.
